Pachycephalosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Pachycephalosaurus “Ingen's Dome-Heads” A bipedal herbivore. Pachycephalosaurus is a tough animal, quite large and bulky, and easily recognized for its tall, domed head. Well known for its aggressive head-ramming, the dome of Pachycephalosaurus' skull is 30 cm thick. Surrounding the dome and decorating the snout are bony knobs and short bony spikes. These are more pronounced in males than in females. Infants of both sexes also have blunt knobs (males develop spikes as they age). Hatchlings lack the familiar dome of the adults; instead their skulls are flat and quite soft, rising and thickening into the distinctive dome as they grow. Higher layers of fat to endure the lower temperatures of the highlands also prevent Pachycephalosaurus from staying in the lowlands and hotter areas for long periods. Breed: Pachycephalosaurus Full Name: Pachycephalosaurus Maculian Ingensis Location And Era: North America Late Cretaceous period Lifespan: 82 years Status: Endangered Population: unknown Top Speed: 34 mph Ecological Niche: small armored herbivore. Average Height: 6 feet Average Length: 16 feet Average Weight: '''990 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Pachycephalosaurus are social animals with a behavior similar to that of bighorns and musk oxen. Small groups to medium-sized herds consisting of several females, their young, and a few subordinate males led by a single dominant stag who guards his herd fiercely. Some males may be solitairy, usually as a result of being evicted from their herd by a stronger male. Sometimes, Pachycephalosaurus herds can also quite happily mingle with other large herbivores while grazing.Younger, adolescent males chased from their natal herds form small bachelor herds, but with males being less tolerant of each other - especially as they grow into adulthood - their only incentive for remaining together is for protection against carnivores. When they reach breeding age, the males leave to seek lone females to claim; or challenge another male for his herd. Sometimes the more passive males of a bachelor herd will follow a more dominant male to help him take over a herd. The less dominant males help the dominant male keep order and protect the herd from predators and rival males.They live in herds of up to 15 and protect juveniles fiercely. Vocalization: bleats, growls, bellows and snorts, and some kind of shriek, similar to a pig's squeal, produced when the animal is scared. Diet: Omnivore; pachycephalosaurus does not have to bother with chewing. Grass, leaves, fruits and pine cones make up a large part of its diet. Pachycephalosaurus is another feting-vat herbivore, and as a result is prone to occasional bouts of flatulence. though They are mostly herbivores, but they do eat bugs, ranging from the grasshoppers, termites, and ants found in rotting logs. the tribe of pachys that are restricted to highlands forces its food preference to consist of low-growing shrubbery and other flora evolved to flourish in cold, low oxygen areas. These include perennial grasses, sedges, forbs, cushion plants, mosses, and lichens. Range: formerly Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar Habitat: these animals are located over a vast area of Isla Sorna, they were located around forests bordering the plains of Punto Alto, Palo blanco and La Pradera. They love the Upland forests of Mountain Ranges or the Southern Highlands. but will make do with scattered brush elsewhere. they can found in scrublands, plains, forest, riversides, plains, game trails and foothills of mountains and volcanoes. On Isla Nublar they were last seen in the West Plains And Pachy Arena. DNA Interpolation: (89%) pure pachycephalosaurus DNA (11%) African reed frog DNA Predators: Carnotaurus, T-rex, allosaurus, velociraptors, dilophosaurus And baryonyx. Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Campylobacter, bumblefoot, Mycotoxins, Bracken fern Poisoning, algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Males are much more aggressive than the females, and usually one dominant male leads over a harem of females, their young, and a few subordinate males. During the breeding season, the aggression of the males increases as they enter the rut, and they will compete with each other for females and ultimate dominance over the herd. The spikes on the base of their domes will grow dramatically, inducing further pain and frustration in the rutting males, and they will use these spikes to impress females and warn off less experienced males. Equally-matched males will face one another, posturing, roaring, and scraping the ground with their clawed feet; and unless one backs down they may fight, using their domed skulls to batter each other into submission. The winner will then gain control of the females while the loser is usually evicted from the herd. Females lay their eggs high in the mountains, where few predators can reach. All the young in the herd belong to the dominant male - rarely ever are they sired by a subordinate male. The young are able to move about with the herd soon after hatching, are nimble of foot and have superb balancing skills. They are born with a strong awareness of heights and danger, so they instinctively know where to be cautious. When they reach adolescence, the young males start to become troublesome and rowdy, often sparring with one another as they prepare for adulthood. To prevent the problem from growing worse, the dominant male chases his sons out of the herd before they are old enough to challenge him. His daughters are allowed to stay, and may even become a part of his harem - resulting in the problem of inbreeding. Summary: It was theorized that the males would ram each other, like mountain goats. But the thick skull lacks chock absorbing air sacs. But its possible that the clones have these since they could ram trough doors and fences when they attacked. Highly social, the group is led by a dominant alpha male or female. On Sorna, few predators dare to attack them and if one is brought down, the loyal herd will attack the predator. It has acute eyesight and great sense of smell. Other herbivores often stick close to them since they are excellent sentries. The clones also have a stockier build than their original animals had. Pachycepahlosaurus were cloned again for Jurassic World and kept in the Pachy Arena. However, when they butt heads their tracking implants often broke down. This made them hard to track down if and when they did escape their sectors. the pachy's neck attaches at the bottom of the skull instead of the back as with reptiles, so when it lowers its head, it's neck lines-up directly with the backbone, which is perfect for absorbing impact”. The The head is short, and possess large, rounded eye sockets that faced forward, suggesting that the animal has good eyesight and is capable of binocular vision. Pachycephalosaurus has a small muzzle which end in a pointed beak; the teeth are tiny, with leaf-shaped crowns. This animal is however much more aggressive than it’s ancestors. They are not territorial and tolerate other animals bigger than them. The dome on their head is 25 cm thick and 30 cm thick on males. The males head butt each other for territory or mates. It has very good vision and can see several hundred kilometers away. They run at speeds of around 34mph when escaping predation. When cornered by predators, They charge their heads at the flanks at full force. This fact was sadly found out when One worker was killed due to blunt force trauma to his intestines. Several other workers had to retire due to broken femurs, sternums, ribs and pelvises. They consume both low growing plants and the lower branches of trees. Males will seasonally go into a rut where their dome becomes bright red and are twice as aggressive as normal. Rutting Pachycephalosaurus are so aggressive that they have even been seen attacking and scaring away raptors. Pachycepahlosaurus is bipedal herbivore cloned by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna. It was plan for Jurassic Park but they might have also been planned for other uses in the future. Pachys are dangerous and were difficult to handle for the keepers. They lived in small groups and if one of them feel threatened, the whole herd will attack at once. Their most prominent feature is the thick skull made up of 25 cm thick bone. Its the largest of the pachycephalosaurid dinosaurs; the adults are about 4.5 metres long and weigh about 450 kilograms. It has a fairly short, thick neck, short fore limbs, a bulky body, long hind legs and a heavy tail, which is held rigid by ossified tendons. Their skin is mostly brown with dark blue markings and with a white underbelly. Pachycephalosaurus were created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna; they weren't planned for the initial opening of Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and they were transported there only later. the male individuals ram each other headlong, horizontally straighten their head, neck, and body in order to transmit stress during ramming. Fights are not lethal, but sometimes the specimens report wounds and fractures that require medical treatment, thus requiring greater surveillance for these dinosaurs. They usually tolerate other species, including humans, and they are on their own unless they're disturbed, in which case they attempt to ram things with their domed skulls, in particular the staff vehicles, for which they show a certain aversion. Fortunately there have never been victims among the staff by these dinosaurs, but this does not mean that they would not be able to given the opportunity: it is therefore appropriate to try not to instigate the aggression of these animals with sudden or too rapid movements. Nine Pachycephalosaurus were created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there at a young age. When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers evacuated the island. The Pachycephalosaurs were either freed by the fleeing workers or broke free themselves. From this point on the Pachycephalosaurs and many of InGen's dinosaurs integrated themselves into Isla Sorna's ecosystem. To fight the Lysine contingency, they would eat Lysine rich plants.Pachycephalosaurus is a tough animal, quite large and bulky, and easily recognized for its tall, domed head. Well known for its aggressive head-ramming, the dome of Pachycephalosaurus' skull is 30 cm thick. Surrounding the dome and decorating the snout are bony knobs and short bony spikes. These are more pronounced in males than in females. Infants of both sexes also have blunt knobs (males develop spikes as they age). Hatchlings lack the familiar dome of the adults; instead their skulls are flat.. Their skulls rise and thicken as they grow, eventually forming into the dome. Pachycephalosaurus is known for its aggressive, unpredictable nature, and both sexes will use their domed skulls as weapons. When faced with danger, Pachycephalosaurus may try to defend themselves by facing the predator with lowered heads, snorting and stamping their feet. Although not so effective against large carnivores, such as Tyrannosaurus, charging at smaller predators such as Velociraptor and ramming into their sides can be fatal; having the potential to break bones and crush organs. Males are much more aggressive than the more docile females, and usually one dominant stag leads over a harem of females, their young, and a few subordinate "defender" males. During the breeding season, the aggression of the males explode and they will compete over each other for females. The spikes on the base of their domes will grow dramatically, and they will use these spikes to impress females and warn off less experienced males. Equally matched males will face one another, posturing and roaring, and unless one backs down they may fight, using their domed skulls to batter each other into submission. The winner will then gain control of the females while the loser is usually evicted from the herd. Pachycephalosaurus is well-known for its aggressive, unpredictable nature, and both sexes will use their domed skulls as weapons. When faced with danger, Pachycephalosaurus is likely to try and defend itself by facing the predator with its head lowered, snorting and stamping its feet before charging. Although not so effective against large carnivores, such as Tyrannosaurus, charging at smaller predators such as Velociraptor and ramming into their sides can be fatal; having the potential to break bones and crush organs. Pachycephalosaurus herds will often bunch together in a circle when under threat, protecting the more vulnerable young in the center. Typically, females are subordinate to the males, and often greatly outnumber the males in a herd. However, in the absence of males, the strongest, most dominant female in an all-female herd of Pachycephalosaurus starts to undergo a change in which the blunt knobs at the back of her skull become somewhat spikier. Her body muscles develop; and she becomes more aggressive and vocal to compensate for the lack of males which normally protect the herd. Even in the event that a true male takes over the herd, the change of the affected female is permanent. Being female, she is not a threat to the new lead male, and in fact she is of use to the herd in acting as a defending force. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo.it‘s unknown if Pachycephalosaurus was saved But there have been rumors that 18 individuals were saved Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors